


Back To December

by WooshinWoodz



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Requited Unrequited Love, Story based on a song, Students Maknae Line, Unrequited Crush, Working Hyung Line, X1 Friendship, seungseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooshinWoodz/pseuds/WooshinWoodz
Summary: All this time Kim Wooseok was in love with Cho Seungyoun but he clearly knows that the other was in love with Kim Yohan his best friend. Wooseok’s love for Seongyoun grew day by day. However, upon receiving the news that Yohan and Hangyul were dating, Seungyoun was heartbroken. Wooseok’s tried to treat Seungyoun's wounded heart with the hope that he would fall for him. At least, he tried to make Seungyoun fall for him but instead Seungyoun left him and now five years have passed. What will happen to their love story? This love story is inspired by Taylor Swift's Back to December song.I'm not really good at summaries. Please forgive me!





	Back To December

**Author's Note:**

> Hye all! So, This is my very first story, I'm still a beginner :) I'm a big fan of X1 especially SeungSeok couple! Hope you guys will enjoy my story. 
> 
> Warning! There will be many grammar and spelling mistakes when you're reading this story! This story will be also different from the actual song because the song was my inspiration writing this story.
> 
> You have been warned! Please, continue reading ❤

Back To December - SeungSeok Version

Seungyoun holds Hangyul and Yohan's wedding invitation card. He still doesn’t believe that his best friends will step into the realm of marriage in the near future and of course he was happy for them. That’s why, here he is, at the Los Angeles International Airport ready for his return flight to Korea, his beloved country.

During that trip his trip to Korea, he often remembered a young man that he had missed for the past five years. He sometimes smiles as he remembers the young man, remembering their memories together. Kim Wooseok, he misses him so much. Wooseok had been his best friend since high school. Wooseok was also the one he always relies on when the examination season was coming because Wooseok was a top student in his school. He also misses his cute sleeping habit like sleeping with his books, always wears big and baggy clothes to cover his petite and small body, often ordering spicy chicken feet when they go out together for dinner and most importantly he misses the sweet smile he always gives to him.

However, Seungyoun also knew he was also the cause of why the smile on his sweet face turned into tears and he was also the very reason why they had lost contact for the past five years. He knew he was a coward by running away from his problems but deep in his heart he still hoped Wooseok still willing to see him. He knew that what he did to Wooseok five years ago could not be forgiven so easily because he let go of the very person who loves him whole heartedly.

……………………………………………..

Hangyul and Yohan's wedding was a simple because they only invited their families and close friends. Even though it’s a simple wedding but still shows its elegance. Hangyul and Yohan also look very handsome in their wedding suits. Hangyul wore a black suit while Yohan’s suit was in a white. Seungyoun smiles happily over the happiness of the couple as they exchange their vows, exchange their rings and then kissed. Earning squeals from the crowd. 

Seungyuon looks around, trying to find Wooseok's whereabouts. He was sad that he had not been able to find him but a few minutes later he saw someone who had just entered the hall and he was sure it was Wooseok. Wooseok looked handsome and cute at the same time. He also saw that Wooseok did not wear round-eyed specs that he always wore when they were still high school students. Maybe he changed to contacts? Seungyoun was fascinated by his beauty and tried very hard to hold himself from hugging the small man.

“I'm sorry, is this seat taken?” asked Wooseok softly unaware that the person in question was actually Seungyoun. He too busy admiring the charm of the lovely couple in front of him. “No, please have a seat, Wooseok”. Wooseok was shocked when he heard Seungyoun’s voice. Cho Seungyoun, the man he loved five years ago. Although he was shocked, Wooseok tried to control his feelings and slowly sat next to Seungyoun.

“H..hye S..Seungyoun. I… I didn’t know it was you just know.” his voice sounded trembling. “Since when did you arrived at Korea? I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I guess I was too busy admiring Yohan and Hangul” he tried hard to ignore Seungyoun's eyes. “I arrived three days ago and I have been staying at my mom's house” “Owh” a short answer came after that.

Suddenly they felt an awkward silence after speaking to each other. Well, it has been five years since they talked face to face. “You still look beautiful as I remembered you to be. What’s the secret?” Seungyoun tried to get rid of the quiet situation. “Well, I still practice my beauty routine despite my busy schedule” Wooseok answered. Remembered during his school days he was always said to be beautiful person (which he really likes to hear people says about him) (It’s a secret though). Then their eyes met but Wooseok quickly turned his face away as he became shy because of Seungyoun's praise just now. The situation between them is awkward again.

“Wooseok” Seungyoun calls. “If you’re free after this then maybe we should have a drink together” invite Seungyoun. Woosoek paused and nodded slowly. Seungyoun smiled as Wooseok agree to his invitation. So it was time for him to try to capture Wooseok's heart again and remake for all the mistakes that he done to Wooseok.

………………………………………………………

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_................................................................._

After conveying their congratulations to Hangyul and Yohan and also talking with their friends, Seungyoun and Wooseok finally headed to a nearby cafe. After ordering drinks (Wooseok ordered Café Latte, Seungyoun ordered Espresso) and enjoying their drinks, Seungyoun finally opened their conversation.

"Seungwoo said you've become a doctor" he smiled. "Ermm, I'm still a trainee doctor actually. Maybe in a year or so, I'll be a real doctor" Wooseok replied. "Wow, that's great. Please don't always put up an ice cold expression on your face after this because your patient will run away if you do so” Seungyoun joked as he winks at Wooseok. Wooseok's expression changed when he found out that he had just been teased by his friend and how he missed this moment. “I heard that you’re composer and songwriter now”. Wooseok began to feel comfortable talking to Seungyoun. "Yup, I'm also known as Woodz” Seungyoun proudly replied. “Yeah, I heard that you composed a song for a Chinese show. What was the tittle? Owh, that song was 'It’s Okay' right?“ Their conversations are now becoming more vibrant. “Yeah, I’m glad you notice it” Seungyoun blushed. “Well, you’re kinda famous being on news and all. Besides, your songs are beautiful” Wooseok smiled sweetly at him. Still cannot believe that the person in front of him was now a famous composer, songwriter and also singer.

Seungyoun continued their conversation, “What about Seungwoo-hyung and the others? Are they all okay? I couldn’t talk to them for long just now as they were busy congratulating Hangul and Yohan.” Well most of the babies (mainly Hyeongjun, Dongpyo, Dohyon, Minhee, Eunsang and Junho) were crying out of happiness for Hangul and Yohan marriage. Hangul and Yohan became dizzy when they had to comfort their crying friends. Seungwoo was shaking his head as the babies went to hug their 99’s hyungs while he and Wooseok could only watch the situation, smiling at them. Wooseok dan Seoungyoun were actually embarrassed as some of the guests seemed to laugh a little at them while hearing some says “Aww… they are so precious” “Their so cute” “The couple really have good friends”. Indeed they really were blessed with such amazing people.

Wooseok smiled, it seems that Seungyoun was still the type of person that always worries about his friends. “They’re fine and actually they’re doing great" he replied. “Seungwoo-hyung is a kindergarten teacher now. Although he may be scary at times when his bangs cover his eyes, but he is still loved by the children and also is quietly loved by the moms too” Seungyoun smiled softly, Seungwoo’s loving personality is what makes him popular with others. “Yohan now works as a physical education teacher at his school. He is also the school’s taekwando club advisor. Hangyul works at the same school with Yohan however he is an English teacher” Seungyoun suddenly burst into laugh at what Wooseok said just now. He still remembered that Lee Hangyul was a weak student in English subject, barely manage to pass in his English paper but now he is an English teacher? You can never predict what’s going on the future right? Later he has to call him ‘Sir Hangyul’ or ‘Teacher Hangyul’ when they meet next time. Teasing Hangul was always a fun thing for Seungyoun.

Wooseok continued "Junho now works as a part-time model, considering that he received many invitations from modelling agencies. Well Junho was known for his his good body shape (especially his broad shoulders) and handsome face. Dongpyo works as part-time as kindergarten teacher where Seungwoo works, you know Dongpyo he loves to help his Seungwoo-hyung when he has the time. Minhee now works as a botanical research assistant, because of his obsession in plants. Minhee and Mother Nature can’t be separated. Hyeongjun also works part-time as a dance teacher at a dance studio nearby his house. Well, he only work on weekend though considering that he still has to go to school and did you know that he recently won a dance competition!” he told like proud mother. “Eunsang is now a part-time reporter covering an article about local sweets as his hobby in exploring new sweet shops. I also heard that he had been scouted as a host for a new family TV program. Dohyon just recently won an international piano competition in Singapore two weeks ago. Now journalists are doing a scoop about him being a genius in music. Well he still eats five times a day though.”

"Even though Junho, Dongpyo, Minhee and Eunsang are still university students but they want to gain working experience as much as possible before they enter the working world. Hyeongjun and Dohyon also will almost graduate in their high school.” he took a deep breath when he finished talking. Wooseok didn't want Seungyoun to miss the latest news about his friends. Seungyoun smiled, proud of his friends. "It seems like I've been missing a lot for the last five years".

“How’s your mom doing?” Seungyoun open a new conversation when they are suddenly went silent. "Mom is doing fine because I told her to reduce her work. Now I’m the one taking care of my mom and I think it's time for her to do what she has always wanted because she never got the time for herself" Wooseok replied. Seungyoun knows that Wooseok is a devoted son to his mom. "What about your mom?" Wooseok asked because he hadn't heard from Seongyoun about his mom for a long time. Before, Seungyoun always talk about his mom to Wooseok. "Of course my mom is fine! The older she gets the more beautiful she is. She also runs cooking classes every Saturday and Sunday. She says that it is a way to get rid of her loneliness and have fun at the same time when was I was back in LA”.

The atmosphere between them suddenly became silent. They don't know what to talk about anymore. Suddenly Seoungyoun's question caused a shock to Wooseok. "Do you have a lover?" Wooseok had a hard time answering the question thinking the best possible answer he can give. "Honestly, I just broke up with my former lover" he answered after thinking for a while. "Why?" Seungyoun looked at him, wanting some answers. "I knew he would be happy with someone else and that person wasn't me" Wooseok looked outside with a hurt expression. His decision to break up with Lee Jinhyuk was not an easy decision for him but he knew that Jinhyuk had the right to be happy with someone else. That decision was made after he had thought carefully about it but deep down in his heart he still loved Jinhyuk. He knew he hurt Jinhyuk.

Seungyoun suddenly became jealous. ‘Who was the young man who won Wooseok's heart?’ he thought. He fears that the man will become his competitor in getting Wooseok's heart back. Wooseok then looked at Seungyoun, "What about you? Who is the lucky woman who managed to capture your heart?" Seungyoun smiled bitterly, "I don't have a lover at the moment. Since moving to LA five years ago has kept me busy with my work. The work of a composer is not easy, you know" he laughed a little and then looked at Wooseok.

"But that could all change if you give me a second chance for Wooseok" he said frantically, holding Wooseok's hand on the table. He wanted to tell him that he was the stupidest person that let go of Wooseok's feelings for him five years ago. Wooseok was shocked, not expecting the words to come out of Seungyoun's mouth because Seungyoun five years ago would not say the same to him. He tried to take his hand away from Seungyoun but Seungyoun's hand grip was much stronger. "Don't joke around Seungyoun" he could feel his tears coming out soon, afraid to regain his disappointment over Seungyoun five years ago.

Seungyoun looked at him meaningful "I'm not kidding Wooseok. I want you to take me back in your life. I want to atone for my mistake five years ago. Please allow me to do that. Please” he hopes that Wooseok understands it. He wants Wooseok to know that for the past five years he has been missing him.

....................................................

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_

_........................................................._

Seungyoun knew that five years ago a very egoistic person because for five years he did not contact Wooseok and instead ignored Wooseok's calls. He knew that he was slowly aware of his feelings for him in their five-year separation. If he had the power to change time he would have gone to the last five years and expressed his feelings. Now that he's throwing away his ego, in front of his loved one because he's afraid of losing Wooseok again. What he said next was a feeling that had been attached in his heart for five years. "I love you, Kim Wooseok. I know I'm late but I still want you to know that I love you"

Wooseok couldn't hold back his tears. Those were the words he wanted to hear five years ago but he doesn't know if he should accept Seungyoun again after he left him for five years. Wooseok lowered his face "Sorry" he could feel his tears flowing "But I don’t want to go through that again. You know I was really disappointed in you five years ago. I love you but you just throw away my feelings. "Sorry, I'm not going through that grief again because of you" he pulled his hand away and left Seungyoun. Wooseok was not strong enough as he thought he would be.

Seungyoun could only look at Wooseok when he left. He knew it was his fault, but he was determined to fix the situation between them. He suddenly recalled the incident five years ago.

……………………………………….

**FLASHBACK (5 Years Ago)**

…………………………………………

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I'd loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

_........................................................_

Seungyoun ran towards Wooseok's room. When he arrived, he knocked on the door of Wooseok's room aloud. Wooseok then opened the door and was greeted with a hug from Seungyoun. He noticed Seungyoun was crying when his shoulder was wet with Seungyoun's tears. "W..wooseok-ah , Y..Yohan he… he is now dating Hangyul" he said hugging Wooseok tightly.

Wooseok knew that his best friend had feelings for Yohan, his roommate and his best friend at school. Yohan had been his friend since he stepped into Fly High! High School. A school where only the best among the best can enter. Getting admission to the school is also very difficult as it has to go through a few of selection processes. Wooseok was one of the lucky ones to enter the school but the purpose of him wanting to enter the school as it was Seungyoun's first preferred high school. He and Seungyoun had been friends since middle school. So, was it wrong for him to enter the same school that has Seungyoun in it? Sure, he could have gone to a science school with his excellent grades but his priority right now was to stay close to the person he loves.

Unfortunately, Seungyoun had fallen for Kim Yohan from the first time he met him. Wooseok and Yohan age was different for a year where he is in 3rd year and Yohan is now in his 2nd year of study. The news that Yohan and Hangyul were dating indeed shocked to him but he also knows that Yohan actually has feelings for Hangyul since their 1st year. Lee Hangyul is Yohan's classmate and a good friend of Seungyoun as they both belong to a football club. He didn't even dare to say it to Seungyoun out of fear that he was going to be disappointed but it seems that he was wrong. Looking at the way Seungyoun was crying in front of him made him regret that he didn’t told him the truth. Seungyoun’s pain was also his pain. He still remembers that dreadful day where Seungyoun came bursting into his room as he told him that he fell in love with Yohan at first sight. That night Wooseok cried his heart out knowing that Seungyoun loves someone else and that someone was his own friend. However, he did not hate Yohan as Yohan was also precious to him.

"I just wanted to confess my feelings for Yohan but it seems Hangyul has taken the first step" he still remembers how surprised he was when he saw Yohan and Hangyul were kissing near the football club room. Wooseok hugged Seungyoun back. "I'm sorry for the bad news just now" and then he stared at Seungyoun while trying to wipe his tears. "But I hope someday you will meet the person who loves you the most" he smiled. “The one who loves you the most is me Seungyoun. Please notice me” he said on his mind. His feelings for Seungyoun grew day by day and he couldn't stand it. Wooseok didn't realize that he was now placing both hands on Seungyoun's cheek. He stared at his eyes trying to tell Seungyoun that he was there for him. However, his feelings for Seungyoun began taking over his mind and he kissed Seungyoun gently. Seungyoun is shocked at Wooseok's actions but slowly accepts the kiss. For now he wants someone to comfort him. Seungyoun didn’t know why he could easily accept Wooseok’s kiss but the kiss managed to calm him down a bit. Wooseok knew that his actions were wrong for taking advantage of Seungyoun's grief but he also wants to be happy with the person he loves.

……………………………………………….

After that day, Seungyoun often asked for a kiss from Wooseok. His frustration over the news of Yohan and Hangyul's dating can only be overcome by a kiss from Wooseok. Deep in his heart he knew that he is using Wooseok for his own right. Wooseok also felt guilty but their kisses made him sometimes lose his judgment. That relationship had continued until their graduation. Wooseok couldn’t take it any longer. That’s why he decided to confess his feelings to Seungyoun.

After the graduation ceremony, Wooseok asked Seungyoun to meet him after school. Wooseok was determined to express his feelings to Seungyoun in the hope that he will accept it. "Wooseok, I heard you want to see me" Seungyoun smiled sweetly at his small friend. "Oh by the way, congratulations on your graduation Wooseok" he tried to lighten the mood hovewer the smile on Seungyoun's face suddenly disappeared as Wooseok just kept quiet.

As he about open his mouth, Wooseok cut him off first. "Seungyoun! I love you! I have been in love with you since middle school!" he confessed. Seungyoun was shocked at Wooseok's confession. He felt guilty about accepting Wooseok’s feelings because he had only considered Wooseok as a close friend. "Thanks but sorry I can't accept you" Wooseok was shocked but tried to smile as his tears began to flow. "I knew you’re going to reject my feelings but I hope we were can still friends" Seungyoun was about to reply but before he could, Wooseok had run away from him because he was too disappointed. "I knew that Seungyoun would never love me back" when he was away from Seungyoun he cried out his heart. Again.

..................................................

**END OF FLASHBACK**

……………………………...............

A week has passed since the incident at the cafe and it was also a week ago since their last seen each other. Seungyoun tried to meet and contact Wooseok but he didn’t know Wooseok’s latest phone number and his address. He even tried to visit the hospital where Wooseok works but but his efforts were in vain when he failed to meet Wooseok. That's why he dared to meet with Seungwoo after he finished working.

They meet at a park near the kindergarten where Seungwoo works. "You must want know about Wooseok, right?" As if Seungwoo could read his mind while he looked at Seungyoun. "That's right Seungwoo. I want to know Wooseok's latest address. I want to see him. I want to fix the problem that I've caused" he seemed to urge Seungwoo. Seungwoo sighed slowly. "Although Dongpyo will scold me later but I'll give you Wooseok’s latest address on the condition that please don't hurt Wooseok again. He was quite hurt when you went to LA five years ago without telling him. Sometimes I feel bad seeing him wait for your return and always wait for your messages and calls. Wooseok even tried dating someone else but the relationship didn't last as long as he kept thinking about you. As a good friend, I want you and Wooseok to be happy instead of tormented by your own feelings" he prayed that this matter would be solved quickly.

"Seungwoo, I promised that I will make Wooseok happy!” Seungwoo smiled at him. "Good" then pulled out a paper with Wooseok's latest address in it. "Go now, Wooseok finishes working at 6 o'clock. Let me remind you again that please make Wooseok happy because he has the right for his happiness” he advised again. After thanking Seungwoo, Seungyoun left.

"Hyung" he felt someone hold his hand. It was Junho who came to spend time with his lover. "Will Wooseok-hyung and Seungyoun-hyung be okay after this?" Seungwoo stared at Junho tightening his grip on Junho hand. "They are going to be fine" then kissed Junho's forehead causing Junho to smile at him. “I hope so”

........................................................

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_..........................................................._

Seungyoun was now in front of Wooseok's house. He was terrified that Wooseok didn't want to see him. He was about to knocked on the door of Wooseok's house when suddenly a young man came towards him. "Are you Wooseok's friend?" said the young man. "Yes, we have been friends since middle school" he said wondering who was the man in front of him. That young man the smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Lee Jinhyuk. Wooseok's friend while at the university" he continued and raised his hand for a handshake. Seungyoun then shakes hands with Jinhyuk. "Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun" he said briefly. He knew the man in front of him was a Wooseok’s former lover as Wooseok have told him. Seungyoun suddenly became jealous at Jinhyuk because he was the one that had filled his presence when he wasn't next to Wooseok for the past five years.

“Jinhyuk? Seungyoun?" Wooseok’s voice was heard not far from them. "What are you doing here?" ask him again. Jinhyuk smiles sweetly at Wooseok. "I just wanted to send you these spicy chicken feet because you have been so busy with work since last week. Remember eating is also important to maintain health" he reached for Wooseok’s right hand and handed a plastic bag with his favorite food. "Don't forget to rest enough, Dr. Kim" he wink at Wooseok, forgetting that there was a jealous Seungyoun standing in front of them. “I really love to chat but I have to go now. Well, it’s nice to meet you Seungyoun. Bye guys” then asked himself to leave.

Wooseok then looked at Seungyoun and from Seungyoun’s point of view he knew Wooseok didn't like his arrival there. "What do you want?" he asked rudely. "I just want to talk to you. Please" he begged Wooseok. “ Fine. Come in" after a long silence he invites Seungyoun to come inside his apartment.

“Speak quickly because I don't have time for you” Wooseok tried to show that he did not like the Seungyoun presence in his house. Seungyoun then reached for Wooseok's hands and hold them tightly so that Woosoek would not let go so easily. He didn't waste time telling Wooseok his feelings. "Wooseok even though you're tired of this, but I want you to know that I'm sorry for letting you go. I want to apologize for what happened that night and I want to apologize for hurting you. I'm sorry for taking so long to realize my feelings for you” Seungyoun wants Wooseok to know that he loves Wooseok so much. “I love you, Wooseok. So in love with you that you’ve been in my mind for the past five years” he the hugged Wooseok tightly.

Wooseok gulped in Seungyoun’s arm, not knowing what to do. Of course he is happy but he still doubts Seungyoun because he caused him so much pain five years ago.

..................................................

**FLASHBACK**

……………………………..............

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

.......................................................

Wooseok heard that the soccer club had a farewell party for their seniors right after their graduation ceremony. The party was held at a gym and everyone was invited. However, Wooseok made a decision not to attend because he was still hurt after the being rejected by Seungyoun. As he was about to sleep, he received a call from one of his his classmate informing him that Seungyoun was drunk. He rushed to the gym and saw a drunken Cho Seungyoun. The reason why Seungyoun was drunk was that he accidentally drank a glass of alcohol who he thought was juice. The alcohol was secretly brought in by some naughty students who just graduated. When Wooseok arrived there, he angrily scolded the group of naughty students and tried to bring Seungyoun back to his room.

Upon arriving at Seungyoun's room, Seungyoun roughly pushes Wooseok to the wall and kisses him greedily. Wooseok was shocked but slowly accepting the sloppy kisses. "You're so beautiful Wooseok" Seungyoun said close to Wooseok's ear. "You know what? Many students said that they had a crush on you and some wanted to confess to you at the party. Too bad that you didn’t came though. Well, one thing for sure, they didn't know that you’re mine” he whispered and continued to kiss him again which Wooseok responded by making whimpers and moans. Lust began to dominate them as one by one of their clothes are removed and continued on Seungyoun's bed. What happened that night was only known by Seungyoun and Wooseok.

………………………………….............

When Seungyoun wakes in the middle of the night he realizes that someone is hugging him and that person was Wooseok. He cursed the drinking alcohol incident last night. “Man, I should have been careful on what I’m drinking”. He noticed that they were not wearing any clothing and their naked bodies were only covered with blankets. "Oh my God, what have I done" Seungyoun began realising his mistakes. How could he done that to Wooseok!

Seungyoun looked at Wooseok who was asleep in his arms. Suddenly all of his his anxiety faded upon seeing the person sleeping next to him. He glanced at Wooseok "Beautiful" he said as he hugged Wooseok tightly. He admitted that tonight he just wanted to hug Wooseok because they will be separated after this. He didn't know how to tell Wooseok about the news that he was going to LA in three days time. He fears Wooseok will cry over it if he told him. He also didn’t want to see Wooseok's tears anymore. Suddenly tears were streaming down his eyes as he remembered that they would be separated in three days. So tonight, let him and Wooseok be alone. Just the two of them.

...................................................

**END OF FLASHBACK**

…………………………………..........

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right_

_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time all the time_

.........................................................

**Seungyoun POV**

It's been a month since Seungyoun has been in LA and that month he has been really empty for him. He feels like he lost something precious in his life. He also kept remembering Wooseok but was too scared to answer Wooseok's messages and calls.

Suddenly without him realising it, three months later, he was able to adjust his life in LA.

It was a beautiful and sunny day today. Seungyoun was currently reading a book as he sat on the bench. The book that he was reading was a book suggested by Wooseok for him to read when he has free time. After an hour of reading, he then plans to walk around because his body began to sore from sitting to long. As he walks through, he saw a wedding ceremony nearby. The couple looked really happy as the exchange their vows and kissed. He unconsciously began to imagine about his marriage one day. He began to imagine what it felt like to exchange his vows with his lover and in his mind Wooseok appeared.

Suddenly he stopped and began to question why Wooseok was the first one that came into his mind. Did he fall for Wooseok? Well, that answer the question on why he wasn't so sad when he found out that Yohan and Hangul were dating. Wooseok was by his side when everyone else wasn't around. Suddenly his tears flowed. Realizing his mistakes. He was angry at himself for being too slow on discovering his feelings for Wooseok. “I… I’m sorry Wooseok” he then cried silently.

……………………………………..............

After a long silence, Seungyoun kisses his head and then inhaled Wooseok's scent. “Did you know how sad I was to leave you? I felt so sorry when I was about to leave you Wooseok. I'm sorry for not telling you about the news I left for LA because I knew you were going to get hurt. I couldn't bear to see you sad because I’m leaving you behind"

Wooseok began to cry in Seungyoun's embrace. He knew that he longed for Seungyoun and he still loved him. Seungyoun raised Wooseok's head and wiped Wooseok’s tears. “This beautiful face should not be decorated with tears” and kisses both Wooseok cheeks and eyes then he kissed his forehead and nose and finally kissed Wooseok's lips. He let go of the kiss and looked at Wooseok. "I know I was wrong but I still want you to give me a second chance. Let me make you happy"

"I love you, Kim Wooseok. Please be my lover"

Wooseok can feel Seungyoun's honesty in his words. He slowly nodded. He knew that he wanted to be happy with Seungyoun because Seungyoun was the only one he loved. Then and now. "Honestly I'm still scared off getting hurt again" he said slowly. "Don't be afraid because I won't let you feel the fear of love anymore. Not now and ever" he tried to convince. He closes his face with Wooseok’s. "I'll make sure you will be the happiest man in the world" he kisses Wooseok, biting his lips asking for permission which Wooseok gladly gave. They only stop when they run out of air. "If I had the power to go back through time, I would repeat it five years ago and tell you that I love you. Unfortunately I don’t have that kind of power. Please, allow me to redeem the time we have wasted for five years”

Wooseok feels touched. He knew Seungyoun was honest about what he had just said. "Yes, please" he answered and hugged Seungyoun. Seungyoun felt tears at the corner of his eyes. In the end, the person he loves responds to his feelings. Though afraid of what the future holds, he knows he wants to take care of Wooseok. "Thank you. I promise to love you now and forever"

“Then please show me your love for me” Wooseok asked, staring into Seungyoun's eyes hoping that Seungyoun understands his request. Seungyoun smiled mischievously and then whispered in Wooseok's ear. “Alright princess” he quickly lifts Wooseok like princess, surprised that Wooseok was still light as ever and then carried him to his room. “Tonight, I will make you the happiest person in the world” Seungyoun whispered again and kissed Wooseok. This time he kissed him hungrily and proceeds to close the door. That night Wooseok felt he was the luckiest man in the world for having Seungyoun as his lover.

………………………………………..........

Wooseok got up, tired of their ‘activity’ yesterday. As soon as he woke up he felt Seungyoun was not by his side. He was worried. Afraid that Seungyoun would leave him again. So, he quickly put on his clothes and ran out of the room. He was so anxious that he didn’t realized that hit someone. “Why are you running so early in the morning? Did you had a nightmare?” Seungyoun asked with concern. Concern as he saw the expression of fear on his lover’s face early in the morning.

Wooseok quickly hugged Seungyoun fearing that the man would leave him. "I thought you left me again because when I woke up you weren’t there beside me” he trembled. Seungyoun then kisses Wooseok's head, telling him that he won't leave Wooseok. “Don't worry, I'm here. When I woke up just now, you were still asleep. I couldn't bear to wake you up. After all, you sleep like Sleeping Beauty. It's was so breath taking. So, I decided to go to the kitchen and prepare some breakfast for you” he said while showing off his smile.

Wooseok looked up. “Breakfast?” and then they heard the sound of his stomach growling. Wooseok suddenly became embarrassed and remembered that he had forgotten eat dinner last night. “Let's have breakfast” Seungyoun said, leading Wooseok's to the table. Breakfast was already on the table. He could only serve a simple breakfast as Wooseok's refrigerator only contained energy drinks which he complains. No wonder, Wooseok was so skinny. He has to force Wooseok to buy the some groceries later on.

“So what about your work in LA?” Wooseok asked as they enjoyed breakfast. “Are you going to LA again? Leave me alone here?” he pretended to sulk trying to gain Seungyoun's sympathy. Seungyoun smiled, knowing what Wooseok was thinking. “You are lucky that your boyfriend just got a job here” he said. Seungyoun really wants to move back to Korea and also work there so he can take care of his mom and be with Wooseok, his (proudly) lover. It's enough that he's been in someone else's country for five years. Wooseok smiles. "Good" he was so happy to finally be with Seungyoun. Seungyoun then stood up and kissed Wooseok's forehead which made Wooseok blushed. “From now on we will always be together, Wooseok” those words made Wooseok smiled. Seungyoun didn’t waste any time as he tilted his head and kissed Wooseok.

“I love you, Kim Wooseok”

“And I love you too, Cho Seungyoun”

………………………………………………………

**BONUS**

**1 Week After ~~~**

Seungyoun and Wooseok was busy ravishing each other when they heard that a knock on the door. They immediately stopped and quickly adjusted their clothes. When Wooseok opens the door they saw their friends smirking at them. “It seems both of you was busy, I suppose?” Seungwoo teases them as he saw a love bite on Wooseok's neck. Wooseok blushed and quickly covered it by pulling his shirt. Suddenly, Hyeongjun and Dohyon went to hug their hyungs. “Congratulations Seungyoun-hyung and Wooseok-hyung! We heard that you guys are now dating!” They said at the same time. “We’re soo happy for the both of you!”

Seungyoun and Wooseok was shocked, they still didn’t told them about the news that they were dating. Well, they were planning to tell them, of course. They then look towards Seungwoo, who was giving them an angelic smile (how can they be mad at him when he’s using his secret weapon). “I told them the good news” Seungwoo said. “Glad to hear the good news, hyungs. I guessed you guys got together a week ago?” said Dongpyo while smiling happily at them (like Father like Son).

“Given the happy news that Seungyoun-hyung and Wooseok-hyung are now dating, how about we celebrate it by eating out today?” Minhee said as he raised his hands as if he had won a game. Eunsang imitated Minhee's actions, supporting the Minhee’s brilliant idea. “I think Seungyoun-hyung should buy us dinner because he didn't tell us that he now he works here” Junho supported Minhee's idea.

“If that's the case, Seungyoun-hyung should treat us some delicious meat” Hangyul teases Seungyoun followed by a dolphin scream from Dohyon. Happy to be treated with meat, as that was his favourite. Seungyoun sighed apparently he had to treat them a big meal tonight as an apology for not telling them the news that he has been working here as well as an apology for going away for five years. Hangul smiled triumphantly while Yohan just kept quiet.

Wooseok was worried about Yohan, who had just been quiet throughout their conversation. ‘Y… Yohan-ah” he tried to call Yohan however Yohan suddenly came towards Seungyoun and slapped him, not too strong as he was now Wooseok’s boyfriend. However, the sound of the slap was still heard by everyone as they all looked shocked including Hangyul and Wooseok. "Hyung, you have to be careful now. Don't make Yohan-hyung angry otherwise you'll be dead" Minhee whispered to Hangyul. 

Yohan’s tears suddenly started dripping. “You deserve that hyung. That was for making Wooseok-hyung sad for five years”. Everyone knows that Yohan loves Wooseok, like his own big brother. Sometimes Hangyul becomes jealous when Yohan was too concerned about his hyung. “Yohan-ah, I'm fine. That was five years ago. I’m not sad anymore. I promise” Wooseok tried to calm Yohan down. “I… I know hyung but I still can't accept that you were hurt for the past five years” He was saying that because he knew how Wooseok was suffering after Seungyoun suddenly disappeared.

Wooseok smiled at him and wipe off Yohan's tears. “Thank you for caring about me all this time but now I'm happy with Seungyoun and I'm sure Seungyoun won't do anything that will hurt me in the future” he said as he hugged Seungyoun's arm and kissed Seungyoun's cheeks, where Yohan slap just now. Yohan felt someone hug his shoulder and it was Hangyul, trying to tell him that Wooseok will be fine. “Okay, but Seungyoun-hyung please don’t hurt Wooseok-hyung anymore”

Seungyoun who was shocked at last regained consciousness and said, “I am sorry to Yohan for hurting Wooseok but I promise that was the last” Everyone smiled happily at them but all of a sudden… “Erkhh, I feel like I'm going to throw up. This romantic scene is too much for me” said Dongpyo intentionally trying to ruin the mood. Well, that scene was too cheesy for him anyways. However he was happy for his hyungs. “Now we have two very romantic couples in our group”. 

“Err ... I think we have three?” answer Minhee as he stares at Seungwoo and Junho. Seungwoo smiled and grabbed Junho's hand. Junho was embarrassed at Seungwoo’s sudden action as his friends began smirking at them. It seems that their secret has been blown out?

“Yeay! Now, let's eat together!” Dohyon and Eunsang's jumped happily. Hyeongjun then grabs Wooseok and Yohan's arms. “Come on hyung, let’s celebrate the good news!” he pulled them away. “FYI, Seungyoun-hyung, Hangyul-hyung and Seungwoo-hyung will be the ones to treat us dinner tonight. Let's eat a lot!” Minhee said loudly supported by Dohyon’s dolphin screams.

“Why me? I thought it was Seungyoun who was supposed to treat us?” said Hangyul surprised, not expecting to be the ones who will treating the whole group. Dongpyo looks at the three of them, “Seungyoun-hyung has to treat us because he hasn't been with us for a while” (five years is not a short amount of time). “Seungwoo-hyung will be also treating us for not telling us about him and Junho relationship while Hangyul-hyung has treat us too because he failed in preventing Yohan-hyung from crying. Besides, Yohan-hyung will be happy because Hangul-hyung will be spending his money on us tonight” continued Hyeongjun as he looked at his hyungs with puppy dog eyes. Seungyoun, Seungwoo and Hangyul cursed at the puppy dog eyes, Hyeongjun was giving at them. They were weak against those eyes.

“Don’t worry hyungs, I will order the most expensive meat in the restaurant. It will be a good use of your money” Dohyon said while shining. Giving them a thumbs up. Seungyoun, Seungwoo and Hangyul had to give in to their friends' requests. Indeed, their money will be spent that night. Wooseok, Yohan and Junho could only laugh at their partners when the maknae lines managed to get their hyungs to treat them. Tonight will be indeed a night to remember.

**THE END ~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've made Yohan slap Seungyoun but I promised that it wasn't a strong slap (crying). Besides there was Wooseok comforting his poor Seungyounie. Also sorry for breaking up Wooseok and Jinhyuk (crying again). 
> 
> So what did you think about it? Do leave some comments and kudos if you have enjoyed reading it. Thanks! (bowing). Sorry again if you guys have trouble with my grammars, spellings and so on. 
> 
> I will be writing more stories in the future! Teehee :D


End file.
